


The Dance We Do

by badwolfkaily



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian doesn’t mind Erin’s desperate attempts at flirting with Kevin because she knows, she knows that Erin doesn’t realize that she’s hiding behind feeling’s that she can’t accept yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dance We Do

From the moment Erin saved Abby and made it out of that weird vortex and was hugged so tightly by Jillian things have changed. Jillian likes to hide her attraction and feelings towards Erin behind her wackiness. Meanwhile, Erin doesn’t realize what she’s feeling in the first place, she’s completely oblivious. But then she slowly starts to realize things, how she likes to sit behind Jillian in the back seat and every so often their eyes will meet when Jillian looks in the rear view mirror at her. Of course, Erin is always the first to avert her eyes and blush and Jillian just smirks and looks back to the road.

 

Erin never did thank her properly for also saving her life that one time in the subway by unclasping the prototype proton gun from around her neck. They were both really scared, they all could have died but of course Jillian has to brush it off and say how awesome it was that they all almost died. Nowadays Erin is slowly starting to realize her attraction to Jillian and how it’s starting to feel more than just comradery between them. Jillian will put an arm out to protect Erin when something goes wrong and Erin will always marvel and be impressed with all the gadgets and work Jillian puts into them.

 

They finish each other’s sentences and Erin brings her sandwiches and pringles. Jillian will do cute little things like ask her to autograph her copy of “Ghosts From Our Past” and whenever they’re filming a case she just happens to always bring the camera back to Erin because she can’t seem to keep her eyes off of her. And of course Patty and Abby see all this but they just watch them do their dance.

 

Jillian doesn’t mind Erin’s desperate attempts at flirting with Kevin because she knows, she knows that Erin doesn’t realize that she’s hiding behind feeling’s that she can’t accept yet. So she just watches her through her yellow lensed glasses and waits for her to realize. And it’s not till a particular tough case that some sense gets knocked into Erin, when Jillian knocks her out of the way and gets tossed through a window. Glass cutting up her hands as she shields her face from the shards.

 

And after the case is closed and they’re all safe and back at the firehouse and Erin is patching up her hands does it finally sink in.

 

Erin clutches her bandaged hands in her own and looks at Jillian’s curious expression, really looks for what feels like the first time, she’s really seeing the real Jillian Holtzmann. And she remembers her speech about feeling loved and having a family and she see’s the sad, neglected little girl inside that Jillian never lets come to the surface. Pushing a lock of hair behind Jillian’s ear Erin bites her lip while she ponders, hand now resting on Jillian’s cheek.

 

“Thank you.”

 

That’s all the words Erin can seem to find and before she knows it she’s kissing a surprised Jillian on lips that taste like salty pringles and red licorice. And Jillian grasps at her ignoring the pain from her hands because it’s well worth it. To finally be touching what she’s been looking at all along. 

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

And Erin just rolls her eyes and Jillian giggles and they find each other’s lips again and again and again until they are both the only thing each other has eyes for.


End file.
